Harry potter:these hollow bones of mine
by amurphy616
Summary: Harry potter has always been a strange kid but what if he had gotten a chance at a true family. would he still want to save everyone or would he only protect those he cares about?
1. saved by darkness

Harry potter: these hollow bones of mine

AN: welcome everybody; this story will be a Grey! Harry fic and it will be a re-write of my other harry x Amaterasu fic. When I tried to come up with a new chapter for that story I realized what I was doing wrong. I added to much drama and to little human interactions. I hope to change that now.

One other thing; if anyone who reads this wants to make something like this could you send me a link I cannot find anything like this and I enjoy reading things like this, thanks.

Warnings: lemons later, child abuse scene (nothing to horrible if you have been reading these types of fic before. But still.)

Oh and I don't own Harry potter or Amaterasu

Harry age 6

Pairings Harry x Amaterasu

Harry potter was always a different child; he looked normal but his aunt and uncle did not see him that way. They called him freak, boy or sometimes even little shit. Harry had been sitting in the class room when the teacher had called him out for throwing gum in a girl's hair when he had not done it. His cousin did. The teacher did not believe him and berated him for his stupidity and wiped him with a ruler. And that's when all hell broke loose; the teacher's hair turned a bright pink color. She screamed as Harry ran out to get away from the old hag. And that's where we come to Harry's punishment by his uncle.

"Useless little freak; how dare you preform your freakishness especially to an upstanding lady like that!" his uncle Vernon roared as he whipped him with his belt. Harry screamed until his throat was sore and scratchy. Just as Vernon was about to bring the belt down again Harry's magical core flared and a second later Vernon was thrown across the room. Harry stood trying to get away from his uncle he had just managed to make his way to a corner of the room when his uncle stood and started to walk towards him menacingly. Harry whimpered and pleaded to whoever would listen to him to help him. Just as Vernon was about to grab him Harry was consumed by the shadows never to be seen their again in the hell that was privet drive.

In a room a small orb glowed red foretelling of a new prophecy.

" _For the chosen one shall not walk in the insanity of the dark nor be blinded by the justice of the light. He shall be the shepherd of all._ _ **Long live the grey vanguard**_ _."_ The orb flared a bright blue before fading then into a misty grey.

AN: and there you have it. I am for the first time completely happy with what I wrote Strange. Any way don't worry I will make chapters for each year until Harry goes to Hogwarts. Thanks for reading folks

oh and yes harry will meet Amaterasu a bit later like when he is either eight or nine I have not decided yet.


	2. a new family

Harry potter: these hollow bones of mine

AN: in this story harry is six and a half so for this chapter and only this one you will see harry for half a year. Next chapter Harry will be 7 and I will make one chapter for every year until Harry starts Hogwarts. Then I might have multi chapter years.

I still don't own Harry potter or Okami

Harry potter did not know what was going on but he was freaked out he felt like he was falling. He wanted it to stop. As if answering his pleas the darkness relented releasing him. He fell about a foot before hitting a solid surface felling one of his ribs crack making him grunt in pain. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a woman standing there with a stick pointed at him. He reached out to her with a shaking hand.

"Please help me." he said before he passed out.

Amelia bones POV

Amelia bones was having a bad day first she had to listen to fudge slash the budget for her department then she had to fill out a bunch of paper work for it and then when she had gotten home she had found her niece had accidentally changed her hair blue. She had sat down to have a cup of tea before another problem dropped out of the sky, literally. She had reacted as her job dictated and had drawn her wand on the perpetrator only to find out that it was a small malnourished boy that only looked about five and a half years old. She heard him speak though it came out as more of a slur she still could understand it. After the boy passed out she quickly preformed a dionasic spell on him what she found made her ground her teeth in rage. The boy had a back that looked like it had been run over by a truck. She realized she was going to need some extra help in dealing with the young boy. She ran to her floo and called out.

"Abbott manor" she yelled and put her head through the fire. "Sarah are you their?" she waited a moment before she saw movement.

"Yes I am here Amelia what is the problem?" She asked her friend with a frown noticing the serious look on her face.

"Can you come through I need your help." She said after receiving a nod she took her head out of the fire place and went back over to the still passed out child. A minute later Sarah stepped through and saw the boy. She quickly went over to him and ran a few spell of her own cursing under her breath she levitated him into the guest room and closed the door behind her. About half an hour later she came out and saw some tea prepared. She sighed before sitting down.

"How is he?" Amelia asked her. Sarah sighed before saying.

"He is stable now I have him in a healing coma for now. He should be up in a day or two. Now can you explain how this happened." She asked Amelia.

"Well I was having tea after a stressful day when are new guest arrived. I don't know how he got here but he must have somehow bypassed the wards somehow." She sighed before continuing. "I just want to sleep I will call you tomorrow so we can check on my new guest." She said wearily. Sarah nodded and headed for the floo before turning back to Amelia. 

"Make sure he does nothing too stressful until I get here tomorrow hopefully he won't wake up until I get back tomorrow." she said waving to her friend and exiting through the floo network.

The next day (Harry POV)

Harry was warm, he did not know why but it did not feel like blood so he was slightly confused. He opened his eyes slightly and took the room in. it was larger than his cupboard and probably a little bigger than Dudley's room. Harry got out of the bed and tried the door; finding it unlocked he went through it and came to a living room. He stealthily made his way to the door only to hear someone cough behind him, stiffening; he turned around and looked up. He saw a woman in a funny looking back over coat with a strange hat; Harry looked into the woman's eyes wearily. She got down on one knee and gently said.

"What are you doing out of bed young man? You should be sleeping." She said softly.

"I-I was just leaving miss." Harry said backing up to the door slowly. She frowned at him.

"Where will you go young man?" she asked him.

"I-I guess I could just try and find some place to stay." He said meekly. She sighed and gently put her hand on his shoulder, noticing how he stiffened slightly.

"You do not need to do that can you tell me what your name is?" She asked him.

"Freak" he answered on reflex; Noticing the woman recoil in shock at hearing him say that he quickly corrected himself. "I-I mean Harry, Harry Potter miss." Harry said. Once the woman got over her shock she smiled lightly at him.

"Well MR. Potter how about you join me for breakfast." She said. Harry thought about it for a moment before noticing his stomach rumble he quickly put his hand on it to make it stop not noticing the scowl on the woman's face. After thinking about it for a moment he looked back up at her and nodded. The woman smiled before leading him into the kitchen. Harry on reflex walked over and took out a pan for eggs before he felt the woman's hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing dear?" she asked frowning.

"I was making breakfast." Harry said confused at why the woman was asking him that she sucked in a breath making Harry stiffen expecting a hit; instead she recollected herself and smiled at him and told him to sit down at the table. He nodded and did as asked.

Amelia POV

Amelia felt like lighting something on fire; she now knew that the boy's name was Harry potter something that really shocked her. But what was more shocking was the fact that his whole aura screamed abuse. She was going to make someone pay; but first she called out. "Tippy Skippy" almost immediate two pops signaled the arrival of her house elf's.

"Yes mistress did you calls us?" they said in perfect sync.

"Tippy could you go make breakfast and Skippy could you go and get my supply of nutrient potions." She said. They both nodded before popping out of the room.

"Um what are they?" Harry asked Amelia curiously.

"They are house elf's." she said like it was a normal question; but noticed Harry's blank stare. She blinked before shaking her head and chuckled before explaining house elf's to him. After explaining it to him and reassuring him that they were not slaves (well at least the bones did not treat them as such.) She sat down herself and picked up her copy of the daily prophet when she heard a groan and a shuffle from upstairs causing Harry to look up in confusion before looking at her. She just smiled at him before returning to her paper about a minute later a young red head came down the stairs and gave a sleepy. "Morning auntie." She said; before she sat down and passed out at the table not noticing Harry sitting next to her. Amelia giggled at her niece before putting her paper down when the food arrived. She started to serve herself when she noticed Harry looking around trying to understand what he was supposed to be doing.

"Are you going to grab something to eat Harry dear?" she asked with a frown.

"Wait you mean I can?" Harry asked in obviously surprised voice. She nodded with a slight smile. Harry hesitantly reached forward and put some food on his plate before starting to eat. Finally Susan woke up and noticed Harry.

"Hey auntie who is the boy?" Susan asked her aunt. Amelia noticed Harry stiffen at the word boy before she addressed her niece.

"That is Harry Potter he will be staying here; if he wants to." She said directing the last part of her sentences as a question to Harry. Harry looked up at her shocked.

"D-Do you mean it can I really stay here?" he asked hopefully while being nearly in tears. Amelia nodded her head and that is all it took. 5 years of abuse came pouring out of Harry as he wept like a new born something he had not done in many, many years. He felt a pair of arms rap around him. He stiffened for a moment before looking up. Amelia was hugging him gently; harry hesitantly returned the hug. Once he was done crying Amelia led the three of them into the living room where she used the floo powder and summoned Sarah. As soon as Sarah stepped through she saw Harry and smiled softly.

"Hello Harry dear how are you felling?" she asked him softly. He smiled up at her hesitantly before shrinking into the couch. He felt Amelia gently touch his shoulder causing him to look up at her. She smiled softly down at Harry. 

"It's ok Harry you can trust her she is a friend of mine." Amelia said smiling softly at Harry. Harry nodded and sat normally. Sarah smiled softly at Harry before casting a few spells at him before nodding to herself.

"Well he will be fine but I am going to recommend that he gets nutrient potion at every meal room here on out for the next month." Sarah said with a warm smile at Harry who returned hers with a small one from him; she stood up before turning to Amelia.

"Give him the love he needs Amelia and he will be alright also can you look into how we can get that restraining order removed I want to meet the boy I should have raised." she said sadly getting a nod from Amelia. Amelia turned back and smiled at Harry when he heard Susan ask. "Does this mean I have a brother now?" She looked at harry who grinned and nodded his head. Susan whooped before hugging Harry. Amelia smiled before joining the hug. Harry had only one thought going through his head. " _I have a family_."

AN: alright sup everyone so now I just wanted to say a few things first Susan and harry will have a brother/sister relationship and Amelia and Sarah will have mother relationships with Harry. In the next chapter we will skip to Harry's seventh birthday.


End file.
